Kiss From A Rose
by Ms. Evil Diva Gurl
Summary: After waking up from a coma, a girl’s life is change forever. Not only is her relationship with Seto Kaiba is going down hill, but the man from her nightmares is still in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to get what he wants. Is the dream that Yug
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba. I'm just "borrowing" him and the other charactersfor mischief and to make a not so real story. If I did wrote Yu-Gi-Oh, it would be NC-17 and I wouldn't' be writing this okay.

_**Prologue: The Dream**_

There was a woman lying on the ground almost died as her lover comes to her side. He speaks in Egyptian, very steadily and whispers softy towards her ear. She looks up at him and gave him a weak smile then whispers three words he longs to hear. He cries as she finally dies in his arms. His cries echoes in the dark room as the Pharaoh, with an upside down pyramid on his neck, came towards them.

The man looks at him with anger and cusses his name. The Pharaoh just looks down to the ground as he too loves the woman but never shows it. Then the scene went blank as another timeline comes in and shows a tower against the stormy night. The pharaoh climbing up the stairs sees his queen using the Crystal of Osiris to vanish the criminal to his death.

When this was over she comes to her wounded lover while wearing her suit of amour. She whispers, holds, and kisses him all over. The pharaoh soon felt a pain of anger and jealous towards his rival and leaves soundlessly without them knowing he is there. This anger builds up and leads him to his own disappearance. Suddenly the scene changes to a cave or room that is into complete darkness. It was he, the rival, the woman he loves, and two of his friends. This new evil is holding the Crystal of Osiris and laughing.

He is reciting the ancient words in Egyptian while holding the necklace. The pharaoh would do something if he had his puzzle but his queen stole it. She was under a spell by the evil during that time and now she is back to normal. Anyway the necklace grew lighter and lighter as he said those words faster until the old queen jump in front of him. Everyone cried out her as time froze and….

Yugi woke up as sweat came over him. His eyes were big and frighten. He looks to his left and saw his yami sitting beside his desk. Yugi breathe in a sigh and come down. His yami looks at him with amusement.

"What is wrong, Yugi" he asks sincerely.

Yugi shook his head.

"Nothing."

The pharaoh knew he was lying and wanted to help any way he can. He sat on the edge of the bed and looks at his hikari.

"You can tell me, Yugi, "he insist.

Yugi sigh.

"I've been having dreams about you, Kaiba, and Salonda lately. It would be when you were Pharaoh and was once in love with this girl name Zeyonra. Then it would go to Kaiba and Salonda and usually they would be in danger. I don't know what it means but do you think they in danger? Remember what happen to Jonouchi and Salonda last time. They were this close to death because I neglect my dream. Sometimes…"

"Yugi, don't think like that. Even if you didn't neglect you vision it might be a possibility that we won't listen. Just be glad that they are all right and safe," he added before it was quiet.

Soon yugi eyes lowered as he try not to remember the night he saw his friend showing at a man in black. Then he looks up at his yami with a frown. Yami knew his hikari question wasn't answered and he had to deliver it too.

"How long have you been having this dream?" he asks.

"Since they got back from the island. Are they in danger?"

Yami just looks at the window. He cares less if Kaiba gets killed but when it comes to Salonda, he began to worry. He didn't want to see her get hurt or worse. He couldn't tell anyone he cares about her more then Seto Kaiba does. Yami hated it when he saw Salonda in the arms of his rival. This just made him sick but he still has Anzu …but it wasn't the same. What was this feeling he have in his heart for Salonda?

Yami turns to yugi and whispers,

"No, Yugi, it was just a dream that gone wrong."

"But it seems so real."

"Trust me, it is a nightmare." he said without looking at him.

Yugi sighs in relief. He lie back on the bed and said his thank you and his good nights to Yami. Then he went to sleep and had pleasant dreams about Anzu. As for his yami, he just looks out the window. A chill came down his spine as his thoughts collected. He didn't want to believe Yugi's dreams but it haunts him to think about it. Before he went back in his Sennen Puzzle he looks to the moon, which looks strange tonight. It was silver like and sparkles like a jewel. It then faded a way in Yami's mind and he whispers,

"I hope everything will be okay for them…especially Salonda."

He went to his sleep. While at another house an annoying voice yells all over the place.

"DAMNIT" the voice yelled as twelve o'clock came.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Seto Kaiba. I'm just "borrowing" him for mischief and to make a not so real story. If I did wrote Yu-Gi-Oh, it would be NC-17 and I wouldn't' be writing this okay.

_**Chapter I: The Nightmare Started**_

Three o'clock in the morning was the time shown on the grandfather clock. The clock rang in Kaiba's home office and the sound of someone typing echoes in the dark room. Salonda types in a fast pace trying to get her assignment done for her class tomorrow. It was suppose to be due the day she was found in a repulsive, gloomy, and isolated island but her professor gave her an extra three days. It was just fine until her computer broke down on her and had to put it in the shop. She was thankful that Kaiba was in his "good mood" to let her use his computer. After two days, Salonda had one day left to finish the assignment or fail this semester for the class.

"Damnit!" Salonda yelled as she backspaces until the topic heading was left, "I can't come up with anything at all."

It has been two weeks since she came back home alive and out of her coma state, yet all she could think about is the torture that happen to her. The month of hell from a man who want her lavender-colored, Egyptian necklace, Yugi's Sennen Puzzle and her boyfriend 's company. This madman never told his intention of why he want them but he went to full extend to get what he wanted, which Salonda had to pay for at the end. Well, luckily her necklace is around her neck and the Sennen Puzzle is still safe, but the everlasting nightmare at the hellhole is in her mind.

As she stares at the computer, the nightmare creeps back to her thoughts. All Salonda could vision is that man tying her to a four-post bed and assaulting her until she pass-out while blood is all over her scarred body. She could feel the pain, humiliation, agony, and torture of the temporary hell or was it the real hell? These vision and more has been happening to her for the last two weeks and came up as she trying to finish up her assignment. Salonda grew impatient and frustrated of all the memories, which she wanted to quit on this homework and ready to get an F, in spite of this she kept on typing. However, after a good ten minutes of typing, Salonda deleted everything until she stops at the opening paragraph. This was getting irritated to her as sweat came all over her brown skin as she close her eyes at last.

"Why can't I have a good argument to the situation, in which a man is found guilty for sexual assault and I have to tell why he should not be fined for this crime? Personally, I think that bastard should rot in prison for the act he did to the girl but the professor want this argument at the defense point of view. This is so giving me a headache," she whispered, in a ghetto voice, to herself.

Then Salonda types again until she grew disgusted with how it was going. She shouted and curse with annoyance as everyone in the house could hear the cries. It travels from downstairs to the dark hallway as the butler walk towards Kaiba's bedroom. He notice she have been doing this for two days straight and it was getting on his nerves, also driving his patients. Soon he stops in front of the Italian made door. The butler let out a low sighs and knocks on the door. There was no answer so he did it again. Once more, there was no answer coming from the room. He tries not to get pissed off from Kaiba arrogant behavior, but he shook his head slowly. _He is getting like his girlfriend, expect the fact he always been like this._ -He mumbled in his mind.

The butler opens the door seeing Kaiba stretch out on his bed while reading a thick novel. He didn't look up or realized the butler was in his room. The butler tries to look professional but deep inside he was surprised that Kaiba didn't yell at him. Then he came back to earth and clears his voice.

"Master Seto, one of your meeting has been cancel."

Kaiba nodded without looking at him.

"You also have received an invitation from Mr. Hideoki for the Tenshi no Akai Ball. Do you want me to return the invitation and tell him you cannot come?"

Kaiba, once again, didn't respond yet kept on reading the book about dragons.

The butler became dismal and exclaimed, "Do you hear Ms. Takashi cries? She has been in your office for the passed two days, very frustrated and sullen. Every minute shouting and cursing about Kami-sama knows what and it is getting on everyone patience. It seems she will never stops unless someone take her away from the computer or to insanity house. All I'm saying is can you talk with her and ask her what is the problem. This would make everyone under your house feel at ease."

He was expecting a nod or a rude comment but as he started to walk out the room, he heard Kaiba answering in a despondent expression,

"Do you think I've tried that? She would not listen to me and be saying, 'I have work to do' or 'don't bother me right now.' Hell, she even lock the door so I couldn't go in. she refuse to leave my fucking room unless she have to take a piss. All I can say is do as I do and ignore it!"

The butler nodded politely as he left the room. Kaiba just frown as he want back to his reading, yet another one of Salonda stressful cries came to his room. He tries not to listen but failed. He has been hearing this since she started on her assignment. Also she has a powerful voice and it wasn't hard to hear her cries from a long distance. The only time he couldn't hear her was when she was kidnapped for what he does not know because Salonda refuse to tell him anything that happened to her. Of course he knew that this man wanted his company but other then that it was still a mystery. How he missed her that pass month without knowing where she was. He wanted to have Salonda back and to hear her sweet voice.

"DAMNIT!"

Kaiba murmur, "Could she get any louder!"

Then again he wishes she would shut up the fuse.

**Ms. Evil Diva Gurl**: Hate it or like it. Please leave me a respond but be light on the flames because this is my first time writing a fanfic. Maybe that was lame reason but be light on the flames still. Please R&R. See ya at the next chapter, hopefully.


End file.
